Bartholomew Allen (DC Extended Universe)
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen is a police scientist from Central City and the superhero speedster known as the''' Flash'. Biography Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor has CCTV footage of Barry Allen using his superspeed to prevent a robbery in a store. The Flash traveled back from the future to warn Bruce Wayne that he was always right about "him" and that Lois is the key to a crucial event, although he may have traveled back too early. Suicide Squad He appears in a flashback stopping Captain Boomerang. Justice League ''To be added ''Crisis on Infinite Earths ''To be added ''The Flash ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities *'Speed Force Connection:' The Speed Force is the source of all of Barry's powers. **'Superhuman Speed:' Flash is capable of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds, an ability so powerful that his movements are invisible to the naked eye. When visiting his father at Blackgate Penitentiary, Barry drew on a man's face too fast for him to notice. The intensity of his speed allows Flash to deliver superhumanly strong attacks, as well as to run along vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other planes of frequency, and even through time. **'Superhuman Agility:' Flash can effortlessly navigate while moving at superhuman speed, which allows him to easily manoeuvre in combative circumstances and easily avoid projectile fire. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Flash managed to easily dodge a batarang thrown at him by Bruce Wayne, with it appearing to be moving at him in slow motion, he also managed to dodge most of Superman's blows, only getting hit once. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Flash can withstand the stress of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds for long periods of time, without growing tired or weak. **'Accelerated Perception:' Flash can move fast enough to view things as if the world is slowing down. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Flash has a superhuman metabolism, enabling him rapid physical healing. **'Intangibility:' Due to his incredible speed; Flash can phase through solid objects. **'Time Travel:' Due to his incredible speed, Flash can run so fast, that he can break open holes in the fabric of the space-time continuum; enabling him to travel back in time and re-visit past events. **'Electrogenesis:' When moving at incredible speeds, Flash can generate bolts of blue Speed Force lightning which trail behind him when he runs, and can cause electronic technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. Equipment *'Flash suit:' Barry wears a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he goes out fighting crime. Relationships *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang - Enemy. *Justice League **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally, idol and teammate. **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Ally and teammate. **Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Ally and teammate. **Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally and teammate. **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Ally, idol and team leader. *Iris West - Close friend. *Henry Allen - Father. *Steppenwolf - Enemy. *James Gordon - Ally. *Barry Allen/Flash - Alternate counterpart. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (4 films) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Ezra Miller **''Suicide Squad'' - Ezra Miller **''Justice League'' - Ezra Miller **''The Flash'' - Ezra Miller *Arrowverse (1 TV Series) **''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Barry is a fan of the show Rick and Morty. * Barry is the first person in the DC Extended Universe to coin the terms "Speed Force" and "Batcave". * In the comics, Barry’s hair is blonde and his eyes are blue, but this one has black hair and brown eyes. * The Flash is revealed to be right-handed. Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Flash with cask.png Flash showing his face.png Bruce look flash.png Promotion and Concept Art BvS - DoJ - Costumes - Flash and Cyborg - September 17 2016 - 1.png ''Suicide Squad'' Suicide Squad - Flash - November 9 2016.jpeg ''Justice League'' 9058.png 2698.png 9435.png 0842.png 7643.png 2598.png 7358.png 4820.png Justice League 01.jpg Justice League 03.jpg Justice League 04.jpg 836.png 7367.png Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman.jpg Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman.jpg Promotion and Concept Art Justice League Flash character poster.jpg TheFlash_JL.jpg JusticeLeague-lineup.png Team_united_Justice_League.jpg JusticeLeague_unite.JPG United_Six_Leaguers.JPG Justice_Team.JPG The_Flash_Concept_Art.JPG The_Flash_Concept_Art_2.JPG The_Flash_Concept_Art_3.JPG The_Flash_Concept_Art_4.JPG Justice League Concept Art.jpg Justice League Team Concept Art.jpg Justice League Cast.jpg League_of_five.jpg ''The Flash'' To be added ''Justice League: Part Two'' To be added See Also *The Flash *Barry Allen Category:The Flash Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Suicide Squad (film) Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Crisis on Infinite Earths Characters Category:The Flash (film) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans